Why?
by OffMyTea
Summary: Robin sat down at th piano to play.  Could be K, but I'm paranoid.


Why?

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by the song <em>Why?<em> By Rascal Flatts, and partly by the video, Why, Robin, Why?**

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Character death.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lyrics (Robin Singing)<em>

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Robin went up on the piano bench.<p>

He sat there for a moment.

He took a deep breath.

He began to play.

He began to sing.

_It must have been a place so dark  
><em>_You couldn't feel the light  
><em>_Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud_

_**Jay laughed with Artemis as she watched Wally fail.**_

_Now here we are gathered  
><em>_In our little home town  
><em>_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

All the heroes had come. They sat in chairs in front of Robin.

_**Jay flipped through the air, smiling happily as she did. Her cackling laughter echoed.**_

_Oh, why  
><em>_That's what I keep askin'_

_Was there anything  
><em>_I could have said or done_

He could have stopped her.

He knew what she had been thinking.

If only he had acted quicker.

_Oh, I  
><em>_Had no clue you were maskin  
><em>_A troubled soul  
><em>_God only knows  
><em>_What went wrong  
><em>_And why  
><em>_You would leave the stage in the middle of a song_

He understood. He saw her soul, because it matched his own.

A tear fell down Wall's cheek.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen  
><em>_As a seventeen year old  
><em>_Roundin' third to score the  
><em>_Winning run_

_**Jasmine dashed around the bases and scored. She was lifted up on the shoulders of her teammates. She smiled at her twin.**_

_You always played with passion  
><em>_No matter what the game  
><em>_When you took the stage  
><em>_You'd shine just  
><em>_Like the sun_

_**Jay beamed up at her mentor as she looked at the thugs she had taken out.**_

_Oh, why  
><em>_That's what I keep askin'  
><em>_Was there anything  
><em>_I could have said or done  
><em>_Oh, I  
><em>_Had no clue you were maskin'  
><em>_A troubled soul  
><em>_God only knows  
><em>_What went wrong  
><em>_And why  
><em>_You would leave the stage in the middle of a song_

Robin pounded on the piano keys, but slowly calmed down.

He stopped playing momentarily and took a deep breath.

He looked around at the cool Autumn day.

He hadn't written this part out.

But he knew what to sing next.

He continued playing softly.

_Now the oak trees are swayin'  
><em>_In the early Autumn breeze  
><em>_The golden sun is shinin'  
><em>_On my face  
><em>_Through tangled thoughts I hear  
><em>_A mockin' bird sing  
><em>_This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_**Jasmine ran and jumped into the leaf pile, laughing as she pulled Bruce in.**_

_Oh, why  
><em>_There's no comprehending  
><em>_And who am I  
><em>_To try to judge or explain  
><em>_Oh but I  
><em>_Do have one burning question  
><em>_Who told you life  
><em>_Wasn't worth the fight  
><em>_They were wrong_

"_**You are worthless. No one loves you."**_

"_**That's not true!"**_

_**Bang.**_

"_**No!"**_

_**The motionless body in his arms.**_

_They lied_

_**Her laughter.**_

_Now you're gone_

_**Her last echoing scream.**_

_And we cried_

Everyone was in tears, even Batman.

A single tear streaked down Robin's face.

_Cause it's not like you_

_**Jay turned to smile and laugh at her brother.**_

_To walk away_

_**Falling. Falling. Falling. **_

_In the middle_

_**Jasmine laughed quietly as she grabbed a few of Alfred's cookies.**_

_Of a song_

_**Jay laughed as she flipped around Scarecrow.**_

_Your beautiful song_

_**Jasmine smiled out at her father as she finished her piece on the cello.**_

_Your absolutely_

_**Jay hugged her brother.**_

_Beautiful_

"_**I love you." **_

_**Those were her last words to her brother and father.**_

_Song_

Robin stopped playing and sat there.

Tears freely flowed down his face as he sobbed silently.

One by one, the League left, soon leaving only the silently sobbing Robin and Batman.

* * *

><p>One year passed and Richard Grayson found himself walking in the graveyard.<p>

He passed two graves with the name Wayne on them.

He continued walking until he reached three graves.

He laid down a flower at each.

A lily.

Mary Grayson

A white rose.

John Grayson

A daffodil.

Jasmine Grayson.

The third grave had a stone bird on the top.

Dick sat down in front of the graves.

He began talking about how he had been.

His voice cracked at the end.

"I miss you guys." he said.

A blue jay flew down and landed in front of him.

"I love you." he said as he smiled and stood up. He brushed the dirt off of his pants.

As he walked away from the graves, the wind blew through some trees.

And he smiled, for he could swear he heard a voice.

"_We love you too, Richard..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Oh! And the flowers had specific meanings.**

**A lily means mother, a daffodil means sibling love, and a white rose is to honor a deceased father.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Alyss **


End file.
